redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arrowtail
Click here for my archive. (if for some reason you want to see it! :D) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 00:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) you wear glasses!!!!!!!!!! yeah glasses people! that makes you, me , lpg, silva...some other girl oh yeah fren and maybe some other beasts. Wearing glasses may sometimes be annoying but it doesnt affect your ability as a warrior! YEA!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Stories of a Traveler Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy early birthday, Arrowtail! :D --Maulblade 01:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday Arrowtail!!:D Hopes ye had a great day and an Awesome birthday!!:)Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 19:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Today is your birthday Happy happy birthday Today is your birthday Happy birthday '''HAY'!!'' Happy birthday Arrowtail : D hope it's a good one Awavian - Haway the braaaaw 19:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) hows it going? anything exciting happening to you? (can't say there is for me :P)--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) so what did you think of lady Aspen? i personally hated her :P if you have redwall characters, do you have any Mistmantle fan characters? i have two :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) huh? then why did i see- okay, i'm confused XP i'm getting things mixed up alot lately... sorry. the Mistmantle Chronicles is about an island called Mistmantle, and the in habitants are squirrels, hedgehogs, moles and otters. they're good believe me :D and beyond the species, it doesn't sound like it's copying redwall, (it isn't but i'm just saying in case your gonna say "hmmm sounds suspisciously like redwall")--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Join The Blue Horde!! Have ye ever wanted to join Ungatt Trunns Blue Horde? Well now's yer chance! Please go to: User:UngattTrunn User Page and fill out the polls, then report back to 'im on his talk page! Thankee kindly fer yore time! Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 21:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn Hallo, Arrowtail, First, I'd like to say any friend of Armel is a friend of mine, and I have to personally thank her for mentioning this to you. Also, I sort of bloody have to let you in, because Lady Amber is on the Warboard of Mount Salamungattrunn (Formerly known as Salmandastron). You can run, aye, I need a good runner, and I will have Cregga and Brang make you a personalized quiver and type of bow and arrows, if you will stop by the forge. Well, welcome aboard, and good luck! --Ungatt Trunn Woe to Those that Cross the Earthshaker... 06:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) War General's note: Attention all new candidates for the Blue horde, thank you for entering and congratulations. If you are reading this, his Mightiness Ungatt Trunn has accepted you, so please come by Salamandastron within a month's time of your acceptance. Cregga and Brang are making all sorts of weapons, and we will fit you with the one that we think fits best for you. The Chairman of the Warboard, Brigadier Thyme will be passing out instructions and a map of the mountain. Other Board members will be fitting you into uniforms. We kindly ask you all to find Sir Tramun Clogg in the caverns below the east side where you will be painted blue. Once again, congratulations, and welcome. ~Stiffener Medick, War General Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast Arrowtail, my friend, Brang and Cregga are finished with your new weapons, so please accept and enjoy them. We are honored to have you here! --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 17:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Pay ye no attention to the signature, it does not refer to you, it is just to wear down bloody badgers and other such enemies. Update Chapter 7 of On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC)